There is an ever increasing demand for available bandwidth and radio resources in wireless communication. Currently, the wireless communication field is one of the most expansive development and deployment fields within the communication arena. However, wireless communication have several drawbacks and inherent problems that limit the amount of available bandwidth and radio resources since they operate in an open field with competing radio resources, disturbing objects and disturbing environments, and limits to the amount of radio traffic that can be employed at the same time within a given area.
One way of decreasing the effect of disturbing environment may be to use antenna diversity, i.e. essentially two antennas receiving the same signal and in a smart way analysing the signals from these two antennas in order to acquire a large signal to noise ratio (SNR). This demands devices with two (or more antennas) which may increase cost and geometrical size of the devices. Using two or more antennas in one device for transmitting signals it is possible to use different radio channels and therefore potentially increase the available bandwidth for that device; again this increases the cost and size of the device.